Modern wireless networks support data traffic on an equal footing with voice traffic. The data capabilities of wireless networks enable a variety of devices including mobile phones, laptop computers and other consumer electronics devices to access and use data services in a mobile environment. As the number of individuals using wireless devices, the number of wireless devices used by an individual, the frequency of use of the wireless devices and the capabilities of the wireless devices increase, the volume of data transported over wireless networks increases exponentially.
Data traffic over wireless networks also has a number of other characteristics that affect the manner and ability of the networks to transport data. For instance, the content contributing to a majority of the traffic is polarized in terms of popularity across users and over time, i.e., a small subset of the content available on the network contributes to a significant share of the overall traffic. More traffic flows in the downstream direction than flows in the upstream direction. Certain components of the traffic, such as video, yield to a variable quality of experience. Certain components of the traffic such as voice have strict requirements on the network quality of service. Further, wireless network operators may employ business models appropriate to different usage patterns. Aspects of the present disclosure can be useful for addressing these various needs and for providing a solution for efficient transport of the data traffic over wireless networks. While the present disclosure is not necessarily limited to such aspects, the instant disclosure may be appreciated through a discussion of examples using these and other contexts.